


Letting the heart rule the hand

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [24]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lack of concentration breeds a lack of control. Chaos and hurt ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the heart rule the hand

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to write anything long at the moment sorry.

The fight had started with an ambush, they had been tasked with locating a group of bandits that were using the forest as a base of operation. They were winning and it was only a few brave, or stupid bandits that were left fighting with the group.

Anumpama was fighting with a large panther daemon, it was mangy and ill cared for and there for easily dispatched. She almost felt sorry for her as she burst into dust, there seemed to be serene look on her face. Anumpama shook her head and tried to wipe the image from her mind as she turned to join her human, but it stayed there. Could a daemon be so unhappy that they were relived when they were returned to dust.

She bounded towards d’Artangan but she was absent in her concentration and didn’t realise that he had bounded straight into the swing of d’Artangan’s sword. She looked looked up just in time to be able drop her body so that the sword just barely glanced over his shoulders. It left a shallow but blood gash as stained the white fur around it red and pink.

d’Artangan felt the sword deal the finishing strike to his opponent, he followed it through but it struck something else. Then he heard it, a sound that he will never forget, never be able to remove from his mind. An ear splitting howl as Anumpama was struck by his sword. Everything slowed and he felt a wave of ice rush through his body at the realisation that he had stuck his own daemon and hurt her. His sword felt from his hands and clattered loudly to the floor onto of his fallen opponent. Everything inside him was shutting down, his mind his consciousness and his strength. He backed away, but oh how he wanted to touch her to apologise and make it all better again but how could he.

Images of the man that had abused and hurt his own daemon flashed in his mind, the horror of it all was to much and he felt his legs give way. He crashed to the floor landing on the fallen blade of his dead opponent but his body was numb and he just shuffled back till he hit a tree and curled up into himself. His mind made him feel sick, he watched as the images in his head changed and it was him, he was hurting Anu, she was taking it. Letting him and no one was doing anything just letting it happen. Would he become like this would he fall to the depth like this? He was scared but he was unable to do anything.

Athos and Bijou finished off their opponent quickly and twisted hard to see what had caused such a jerk in their soul bond. Bijou’s eyes worked quickly through the scene and realised what must have happened, she gave a shrike of rage and dived for d’Artangan. Talons extended before her and she struck. d’Artangan din’t fight back, he was unresponsive and just let the deep gouges of talons rake over any exposed part of flesh as his eyes were fixed unseeingly on Anumpama. She was just lead on the floor.

It doesn’t take long before Anu realises that her human is being attacked and something in her takes hold and she dives for Bijou tearing her from d’Artangan and flinching her across the bloody forest away from d’Artangan. Athos unfreezes when he see Anu go to strike Bijou and dashes forwards to try and calm Anu down. He reaches out to touch her and feels his calloused fingers touch her damp fur. She turns on him and backs away growling and snarling. Everything is wrong and everything is confused. Nothing is as it should be and she needs to protect her self and d’Artangan. She snaps warningly at Athos hand and steps back further. She doesn’t realise that Bijou has recovered and is ready to mount an attack again.

Bijou is diving towards the white tiger, ready but confused and unsure. She is suddenly taken from the air when Adelynn and Evette catch her and pin her down, gently but with force. Porthos grabs Athos and drags him away from the scene. He motions that Bijou should also be brought over and Adelynn obliges. Now that the pair of daemons are separated the chaos flees and dust settles, everyone is shocked and worried but the are calming all except d’Artangan.

Aramis points out the trembling form of d’Artangan who is bloody with his own blood but staring at the sword that bares the slightly gold dust tinted blood of Anu. He is whimpering quietly and rubbing his hands together to try and get the red gold blood off. He on succeeds in spreading it further and further up his arms as it mixes with his own. Aramis stalks towards Bijou and Athos. “Are you two quiet done!” He hisses quietly. He then turns to watch d’Artangan for a moment. “He needs you and the only thing you can do is attack. Go to him. Help him.” He tells Athos and then pushes the man forwards. Bijou keeps her distance unsure of weather or not she could be close after what she has done to d’Artangan.

Aramis walks before Athos and kneels before Anumpama. “Anu, Are you okay with us coming closer again” Anu who had been pacing near d’Artangan nodded. “I know he didn’t mean it. I know he didn’t want to hurt me.” She said a little panicked. “I’m already healed, look” He presented her shoulders to Aramis, it was true there wasn’t even a scar. Just a blood wet fur. “It was my fault, I wasn’t concentrating when I came close. I wasn’t looking and he hit me “ She moved over to him and butted her head against d’Artangans boney but he didn’t move. Aramis lets Athos wrap his arms around the closed of boy. “Come on d’Art, She’s okay. We are all okay except you. You need to let Aramis have a look at you cuts” He spoke quietly and encouragingly. 

d’Artarngan could hear the sounds of his lovers voice and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I hit her” Was all he could manage to say. Athos rubbed gently over his shoulders. “She knows that you didn’t mean to and that you feel so bad about it” Anu nodded and lay with her head down over d’Artangans feet. “I’m oaky, it was an accident. I didn’t concentrate and you were concentrating on staying alive” He said noses at his legs. d’Artangan extended one hand down down and wrapped in her fur. “I’m so sorry” His voice is small and sad but he is feeling a little better. Anu knows what he fears and said quietly. “You will never become like him. I and they would not allow it.” Athos is confused but just nods along know he can ask later. He beckons Aramis closer so that he can tend the wounds that Bijou had caused. 

Bijou flutters down and and sits near to the groups and hops closer a little bit at a time. She is still a little unsure and doesn’t want to get to close if anyone is angry. Anu notices and swings her tail round offering it to the bird. It’s a normal thing and Bijou clicks her beak happily and hops on like normal, careful not to dig her talons in. Anu brings her close again and d’Artangan ruffles her feathers gently. “I’m sorry Bijou.” He says quietly and lets her hop onto his knees. “You were only responding to the confusion and I don’t blame you” He leans over and kisses her beak carefully. Leaning back he winced. “Aramis, you wouldn’t happen to have any wine. I hurt all over” He said with a small laugh. Relived that it is all over. Porthos laughs hand bring over a large bottle of wine. Athos kisses his cheek. “I think we need a few days off. I’ll ask Treville.” He knew that although they all seemed oaky now, but there would be a lot the needed to be talked about and worked through.


End file.
